Mission Synopsis
This is where a synopsis, as well as links and related information about past missions wil be kept. If you are looking for a still active mission, go to the Current Mission Information page. Mission 1 (You May Start Screaming Now) The Bastards hot drop to an abandoned alien base. One sacrifices their life to open the door. The remaining four go inside and find various alien artifacts including the high energy projector. They fight and kill a powerful alien robot. Then they find the crystaline aliens in stasis, and unplug their life support. Mission 2 (Hallelujah) A team is sent to an anomalous area of space on a crash course with an important planet. They find some previous teams brainwashed, then hallucinate a lot. Then most of them get killed by a synthflesh cyborg. A rescue team is sent down and meets up with the survivors. They hallucinate some more, kill the synthflesh cyborg, and convince the hive mind that is controlling the place to leave humanity alone. Then they hallucinate even more. Mission 3 (Sound Virus Station) The team is sent to research base that has gone dark. Pretty much as soon as they arrive, Jim and the Sword are infected by a semi-sentient sound wave, causing all sorts of mayhem as they explore the base. After a nasty fall establishes Mesk as the Kickboxing Doctor, the mission goes more or less smoothly, with massive quantities of data extracted and earworms smuggled around in brains. Mission 4 (China-9) The first proper 'incident'. This mission started innocently enough as a Search and Recovery mission to find an artifact in a building at the bottom of a dammed lake, but quickly turned into the China-9 Incident. The mission was initially split into a recovery team and an assault team who was supposed to secure the area for pickup. One of the assault team's first actions was to attempt to to heat up a massive sphere with a manipulator. The manipulator objected, and instead formed a small sun centered on the manipulator. The resulting sun vaporized the offending inmate, the following explosion crushed his friend with a giant boulder, and a third inmate was crushed into paste by being inside the artifact building. Combined total damages: 3 perma-deaths, several temp-deaths and miscellaneous injuries, in addition to the complete destruction of the dam, the defenses at its base, the building with the artifact, and massive flooding damage in the surrounding countryside and cities. The mission, however, was still a success. The top floors of the building the artifact was in were completely wiped out, along with all of the artifact's defenders. Only the vault remained at the bottom of the now empty reservoir, completely unguarded for easy pickup. Mission 5 (Serial Mind Control) Mission 6 (Samsonite Abyss) Mission 7 (Timmy's Snowglobe) A team consisting almost entirely of newbies is sent to Minos-9, a "Quiet world" where technology advanced tremendously but the inhabitants have mysteriously disappeared. Their job is to enter a large dome known as the Snowglobe, full of electrically conductive dust and homicidal robots, and retrieve any useful technology that may be in there. Timmy is born before the team even enters the dome. The robots prove occasionally violent (RIP Havel) but mostly benign until Bishop (the only veteran) pisses them off by chopping bits off of a peaceful one (RIP Denzel). The team eventually arrives at the center of the dome and finds that the entire dome is a giant autonomous research facility. Miyamoto calmly and sanely chats with the controlling AI and convinces it to give them all its data and a free escort out of the facility, if only so that they will stop breaking things. Leon continues breaking things and is smashed into little pieces by a karma-bot. The team is escorted out of the facility, their mission complete, everything having gone better than expected, almost entirely thanks to Miyamoto. Leon isn't content to leave things there, and gets himself vapourized by Timmy while awaiting pickup. Mission 8 (Sharkmist) Mission 9A (Spaceship Psychotherapy) A small team led by Jim breaks into the mind of a conflicted UWM Ghostship, in order to find and purge the specific memory that is causing it to question itself endlessly. Mission 9B (Anomalous Planetoid) Mission 10 (Ice-9) Mission 11 (Assault of Hephaestus) Summary needed. Good luck. Mission 12 (Defense of Hephaestus) Summary and links needed. May want to add detailed accounting of events to mission page Mission 13 (Assassination) Ongoing. Spec ops mission, assasination Mission 14 (Cult Investigation) Ongoing. Odd cult in the middle of a city. Find it. Mission 15 (I. Hear. A. Sound.) Ongoing Incident. Kill STAN, the flesh horror created from 2 of the more powerful members of your team. Good luck.Category:Mission